Romeo and Juliet
by Artsy-Crazy-Smart
Summary: Ally Dawson is a sophomore taking Senior's English. She's a bookworm. The Senior, Austin Moon is the most popular guy at school. What happens when they do a play on Romeo and Juliet?
1. Oh Narts!

**Hi. I'm just a girl with big dreams. And I like to write in my free time. Yep. Here's an Austin and Ally story for you. :)**

**Disclaimer: No Austin and Ally owning. It's too awesome for me to handle. **

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Cliché**_** Meeting**_

_**Ally**_

It was the 12th grade English class. I was in my sophomore year, for I had skipped two years of English. It was pretty awkward, sitting in the room with the upperclassmen. They practically hated me. I was a bookworm. Or to the populars, I was _not worthy_ _of sharing the same air as them. _

And unfortunately for me, I sat in the middle of them. ALL OF THEM. Every time I would answer a question correctly, this annoying blonde cheerleader named Cassidy would taunt me mockingly and say, _"Good one Ally Dorkson." _Next thing you know, a jock joins in and everything gets messy. The Seniors laugh at me constantly. It sucks.

Except one person decides not to laugh. He's the one to stop it. And he's one of the new kids from California. His name is Austin Moon. He's the soccer team captain and is pretty darn well accepted and obeyed. Whatever he says goes. That's why I like it when he's here. But I still don't get why he stands up for me. I'm just a nerd and he's the most popular guy in school.

Mr. Brown walked around the classroom, with a book in his hands.

"This semester, for 25% of your term grade, we are doing a play. Romeo and Juliet." He announced, uncovering the book.

The class groaned.

"Your parts are chosen out of this hat. Now pick!" He added with a perkiness at the end.

The rows went down, each with a part, whom I could not remember. Then Mr. Brown let out a cheer of delight.

"We have our Romeo!" He smiled, gesturing towards Austin Moon.

The class applauded politely, I mean, who not better than _the_ Austin Moon to play the hunky Romeo?

Next thing I know, it ends up at me. Mr. Brown shakes the hat around, glaring at me. I put my hand in reluctantly and choose a slip of paper. I unfold the slip carefully, and lose my breath once I read the name. Mr. Brown furrows his eyebrows together and glances over at the slip.

"Congratulations Miss Allyson Dawson. You have the role of Juliet."

The classroom turns silent. Then, Cassidy got up from her seat.

"Mr. Brown, you must be mistaken! Ally Dorkson cannot- and absolutely cannot have the lead role of Juliet! She's such a nerd! I deserve the role! Plus, she isn't even pretty enough!" Cassidy complains.

I want to shank her so bad...

Then Mr. Brown interferes, "Enough Cassidy!"

She huffs, then sits back down and whispers to Austin.

"I'm sorry you have to be in love with that dork," She whispers coldly to Austin.

And this time,

Austin doesn't tell her to stop.


	2. Play Practice

**Ahhh Thank you for all the reviews! And favorites. And follows. I'm really excited about this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin and Ally. Although I should. Cause then Auslly would already be happening. Like full on. *Sigh* **

* * *

_Chapter Two: Play Practice_

**Ally**

* * *

Oh God. Today is the most dreaded day of my life. Play practice. I will be Juliet. And Austin is Romeo.

_Aw Narts! _I repeat in my head, like Nelson, the kid I teach piano to.

My head starts spinning. Faster and faster until- until I have nothing. I go to my locker, and spin the combination, my hands fumbling nervously. Then, Cassidy walks up, slamming the locker door shut.

"Hello Ally Dorkson!" She snickers, along with the rest of her followers.

I play with a strand of curly brown hair nervously, "What do you want?" I mumble, powerless.

Her eyes narrow, her icy eyes fixating on mine intimidatingly.

"I want you to drop the role."

My eyes widen, "B-But my grade!"

"Who cares?! Once I'm through with you, the last thing you'll care about is _grades." _She warned and walked away.

* * *

The bell rang, and I entered just in time into the auditorium. A single spotlight shone on the dark stage, with Mr. Brown standing there, about to speak.

"I need to see Miss Dawson and Mister Moon!" He exclaimed at the end of his long, dreadfully boring speech.

I shrugged and draped my bag around my shoulder, walking over to the overly cheery teacher. Austin was already there - looking as good as always... I mean- uh- nice. I shut my eyes and reopen them in concentration.

"As you know, you two are supposed to be love interests," Mr. Brown began, "So I suggest you spend time together, hm?"

Both of our faces were filled with horror. A senior hanging out with a sophomore? Especially it being a nerd and a jock? I don't think so!

I kept giving Mr. Brown the death glare but he never got the message... Teachers and their clueless ways.

"Come on, make plans!" He urged and walked away happily, then ended up scolding TJ about not using the platform as a place of sleep.

Austin hung his arm around his neck, scratching the back of his head. That messy, surfer beach blonde hair- ugh. Stupid love.

"So you want to come over to my place tomorrow? At 7? We'll have the house to ourselves." He suggested. His voice was nice yet tough. I liked it. You could tell that he was a good guy.

"Okay. You live on Renn Avenue?" I ask and he nods.

I wave silently and flip my hair as I walk out.

Am I really going to Austin Moon's house?

Alone?

* * *

Austin's house was nice, big, and fancy.

I think I remember something about his father being the big CEO of some company, making millions...

Hmm.. No wonder.

I carry the heavy script in my hands, and my bag starts slipping down my shoulder. My hair is probably a bit wild, and I look exhausted. I'm a mess. I walk up the stairs to his door, and ring the doorbell.

Austin steps out, his beach blonde hair in his usual mess, yet stylish. He's wearing jeans and a Liverpool jersey. His face molds into a light smile, just being polite.

"Hey Ally. Come in," He welcomes me inside.

And the inside is like a palace. There's a long, cascading stairwell in the entrance, leading you to the upstairs. An exquisite fountain in the middle of the entrance hall. The mansion keeps going from there, looking so large. A small bark is heard, and I look down to see a Welsh Corgi. Austin grins and kneels down to pet it, "This is my dog, Harry."

I smile, and reach down to pet the dog, as I hear a call for Austin.

"Mr. Moon!" A man with a british accent calls, "Shall I get anything for you?"

The guy is wearing a suit, and has a small white beard.

"Ah, it's okay. Thank you Linus." Austin replies, then turns to me and whispers, "That's the butler."

"Whoa!" I exclaim, "That's so cool!"

Austin smiles genuinely, "Let's go and practice, Juliet."

* * *

**Act I, Scene 5 **

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Austin says the line from the play.

God. He's a really good actor.

****

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." I reply with Juliet's line.

We're really getting into the moment. Like seriously. I don't know if we're acting anymore.

****

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." He says with a slight smirk. His chocolatey brown eyes are full of passion. He begins to lean in, as do I.

"And scene!" The butler, Linus, says.

Austin and I both jump in shock.

"H-How long have you been there?" Austin stutters upon his words.

"Long enough to get me teary eyed!" Linus wiped his eyes with a handkerchief, "That was really nice-"

"Goodbye, Linus!" Austin shooed him out of the room, shutting the door.

We are left in an awkward silence. I pretend to look at the time on my phone.

"Oh Man!" I exclaim fakely, "I gotta go! I forgot that I had to teach Nelson some piano! See ya!"

I run out of the house, and walk away.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Short Chapter

**Ello Loves! Sorry this is so late... ugh. Hope ya enjoy this!**

**Anyway I was watching this video about Raura, and now I ship them more than ever. But I don't like pressure it. It would just be nice... meh. Check it out. **

_** watch?v=rH9szos5KvE**_

_** watch?v=dvp9x8lz-gM**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own Austin and Ally. Yep. Team Auslly. If I did own it, they would've kissed in that flashback episode when they were like "I feel like I've known you forever." **

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Awkward Conversations_**

**_Austin_**

* * *

What the hell was wrong with me?

I almost kissed her. _Kissed her_...

What was I thinking? She is only a Sophomore, and I am Senior. I'm the soccer captain... and She is a...well... a nerd.

And yet, she's the one that left.

_Idiot! _I think to myself, _You can't leave here! It's your house. _

I fell back onto my bed frustrated and groaned. Why was high school so confusing?

They make it seem so fun in _High School Musical_...

"Mr. Moon!" Linus calls from downstairs, "Dinner!"

I sigh and flop off my bed, clambering down the stairs.

* * *

The next day comes faster than I'd planned. Than I'd hoped.

It sucked.

I pulled my hoodie over my head, hiding from Ally. But, it wouldn't work for long. Cause English class was about to start.

Mr. Brown smiles brightly, "Oookay Class! Time to start rehearsing! We will do just some improv being in character!"

I slowly rise from my seat, and my knees go weak as I see a familiar brunette with the most mesmerizing brown eyes... _What is going on with me!? _

She walks over slowly to me. My face naturally molds into a smile. I walk over to her.

"Austin, we have to talk." She says nervously.

Mr. Brown gives us a look, "STAY IN CHARACTER!"

We both roll our eyes, but continue on... in character.

"Thee had enjoyed the almost kiss. Thou art so?" I struggle upon words to say in Shakespeare's language. Too complicated.

So I just went for it. And I kissed her on the cheek, as the bell rang. Her face turned a confused emotion, clutching her cheek where I had kissed her there.

And I dashed out of the room.


End file.
